worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Light Artillery Regult
Background Wanting more effective mecha in their border forces the masters designed and advanced versions of their normal mecha for both the Zentraedi and Tirolean. The Advanced Light Artillery regult is a significant improvement over the standard model in that ithas more armour and mobility along with a larger payload as well as variety of load out. Model Type - Advanced regult battlepod Class - Fast Attack Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 225 Arms - 100 Hands - 60 Legs - 165 Feet - 75 Thrusters - 40 Head - 80 Missile Launchers - 80 each AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 300kph Leaping - 35m unassisted, 55m with a running start, 100m booster assisted Flying Space - Mach 7 Range - 200 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cells, 3000 km in space on reaction mass Statistics Height - 16m Length - 12m Width - 10m Weight - 40 tons PS - 40 robotic, Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - none Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (2, forward twin linked) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 3000m Damage - 4d6x10 per twin burst Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 25mm A/C (2, forward twin linked) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6x10 per twin burst Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - 100 bursts explosive armour piercing rounds per gun. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (2, replaces rear lasers. Light Artillery model only) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/ship Range - varies by missile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys equal to the pilots attacks. Maximum volley size eaual to launcher payload. Payload - Per launcher: 96 mini missiles, 48 micromissiles, 36 HE air to air missiles, or 24 Heavy HE Ar to air missiles total (evenly split between the two launchers. Bonuses - +2 strike Optional use of a Zentraedi firearm or rifle Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite +3 Autododge +10% Piloting See PS tables for HTH Damages Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 60 miles for airborne targets and 20 miles for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 60 miles depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 60 miles and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 800 miles that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 20 miles. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. References Used Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ Jockitch74